1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a solar battery module, and more specifically, to a method for manufacturing a see-through solar battery module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the conventional solar batteries are classified as the see-through solar battery and the non see-through solar battery. The non see-through solar battery is widely applied on the building material, such as a tile structure, a hanging, and so on. On the other hand, the see-through solar battery is necessary to be applied on the specific ways, such as a transparent wall, a transparent roof, and so on, for preferable aesthetic appearance. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a partial diagram of a see-through solar battery module 10 according to the prior art. The see-through solar battery module 10 includes a transparent substrate 12, a transparent conductive layer 14, a photoelectric transducing layer 16, and an opaque electrode layer 18. A conventional method of manufacturing the see-through solar battery module 10 is directly removing parts of the opaque electrode layer 18 and parts of the photoelectric transducing layer 16 by laser to expose parts of the transparent conductive layer 14 for transmitting beams to pass through the see-through solar battery module 10.
Due to the high working temperature of the laser, particles are formed on the transparent conductive layer 14 and the opaque electrode layer 18 easily, which results in the leaking current of the see-through solar battery module 10, or further results in the short circuit between the transparent conductive layer 14 and the opaque electrode layer 18. Instead of the laser removing method and the mechanical removing method, Taiwan patent publication No. TW201106497 discloses a method of utilizing a mask to adjust the interval between each two adjacent solar batteries on the see-through battery module. However, it is difficult for the said mask removing method to control forming of the inactive areas on the see-through solar battery module. Thus, how to manufacturing a see-through battery module with high transmittance and a simplified manufacturing process is an important issue of the solar industry.